This invention relates to an improvement of the central drive linkage of the cutting and creasing machine, in particular, it consists of a main drive shaft and a counter weight eccentrically disposed to generate relatively angular differentials to gain full control over the lifting and lowering velocity of the workbench.
The prior art of central drive linkage of the cutting and creasing machine comprises only one single set of differential gear. In order to render board applications and to perform paper cutting of all descriptions in size, volume and grade, the cutting and creasing machine must be designed with large scale and bulky volume, requiring great space for erection. Since the cutting and creasing machine is composed of many functional units to carry out a variety of tasks, the power output shall be tremendously strong. If the power supplied is not sufficient enough, it certainly led to frequent trouble.
In the prior art of central drive linkage, the power out comes uniquely from a single differential gear whose power is surely inadequate to satisfy the changing task requirements. The differential gear is installed on one side of the central chamber of the cutting and creasing machine, during the process of vertical power transmission, because the force imposed on the bottom is not evenly distributed, it will produce a feedback retrogression which will probably deform the main drive shaft in case that the main drive shaft produces very excessive torque moment. Should the bottom support render uneven and unstable power transmission, the accuracy of the product and the service life span of the machine would be adversely affected. It is an uneconomical practice.
The working efficacy of the cutting and creasing machine depends largely on the product accuracy, service life and mobility. How to develop and perfect the central drive linkage of the cutting and creasing machine has been a critical aim the related industry has to strike for.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an improved structure of central drive linkage for the cutting and creasing machine in which a plurality of differential gears and fine-tuning mechanism are employed to enhance the stability of power output. The differential gears comprise a main drive shaft and a counter weight eccentrically disposed to generate a relatively angular differential in the rotary operation so as to attain the required slow and fast movement. The differential gear links with the crankshaft, which connects to the workbench and the fine-tuning mechanism respectively. By the power transmission coming from the differential gear ensures strict control of the lifting and lowering movement of the crankshaft and by the change of the relative angular difference occurred between the main drive shaft and the counter weight ensures an intermittent slow lifting and fast lowering of the crankshaft.
Another object of this invention is to improve the linkage structure where a plurality of fine-tuning mechanisms are evenly distributed directly under the differential gears, least feedback retrogression will generate to deform the main drive shaft, the more stable the power transmission and power recipient is, the more accurate the product will be and longer the service life is.
Another object of this invention to provide an improved central drive linkage where the differential gear is mount on one side of the central seat to attain an equal angle or changing relative angle against the main drive shaft during the rotary operation and obtain a maximum flexibility as designed in movement curve which renders great mobility and convenience in operation.
The features, objects and performance are explained in great detail with an aid the preferable embodiments as illustrated in the drawings.